Fraises Sanglantes
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Os morangos que ela tanto amava tinham o doce sabor do sangue.


**Notas da Autora:** Fanfic sobre Galathea Babineaux, minha personagem no RPG de Percy Jackson. Os personagens aqui citados pertencem ao rpg.  
**Disclaimer:** Esta fanfic é apenas um _hobby_ e não possui qualquer fim lucrativo. O mundo de Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos pertence à Rick Riordan.

**Personagens:**  
Galathea Babineaux (Candice Accola) e Rodrik Steiner (Chace Crawford).

* * *

**Fraises sanglante  
_Morangos sangrentos_**

Por Bella-Tayoukai  
Betado por FelWatch

_Eu ainda sentia meu corpo pesado, meus olhos secos, embora meu rosto estivesse molhado pelas lágrimas; lágrimas essas que encharcaram meus lençóis, bem como a saliva que escorria da minha boca. Um estado catatônico, eu imagino, mas eu sentia tantas dores pelo corpo que mal conseguia pensar. Minhas articulações pareciam queimar, e até mesmo o ato reflexo de respirar me era torturante; a parte que mais me doía era minha região íntima._

Um relâmpago iluminou meu quarto momentaneamente, e pude ver a figura monstruosa de meu padrasto na parede, vestindo suas calças. Asqueroso!

"Pirralha", chamou, com a voz pesada, virando-me de barriga para cima com brusquidão. "Abra a boca e eu mato você como matei sua mãe".

Pisquei, pesada. Movi minimamente minha cabeça num sim. Ele segurou meu rosto e sorriu, exalando seu hálito alcoólico. Senti vontade de vomitar quando ele lambeu meus lábios com aquela língua cheia de saliva. Seus dentes morderam meu lábio até sangrar, chupando o sangue logo após.

Senti-me enojada, mais podre do que um cadáver. Mal consegui me mover quando ele saiu do quarto rindo alto. Fechei os olhos, recordando-me do fatídico dia.

"Mamãe! Mamãe!", chamei. Embora ela não me respondesse, eu continuava a correr dos jardins até a casa. Havia um passarinho ferido entre minhas mãos. "Mamãe, responde!", eu havia estranhado o fato de ela não ter vindo me buscar ao entardecer. Já havia estrelas no céu quando dei por mim. Mamãe ainda não tinha dado as caras. Abri o portão de casa e corri até a porta, com uma pequena cesta de morangos em minhas mãos. Ao abri-la, deparei-me com um silêncio mortal. Estranhei, pois há esta hora mamãe já devia estar cuidando do jantar. "Mamãe?", chamei de novo, no entanto, o silêncio continuou. Subi as escadarias que davam acesso aos corredores, onde ficavam os quartos. Tudo escuro, tudo em silêncio. Continuei caminhando até o final do corredor, quieta. Meus pés descalços sentiam algo úmido e um pouco pegajoso. Olhei para baixo e vi um rastro vermelho saindo debaixo da porta do quarto de minha mãe.

"Mamãe?", chamei de novo. Nada. Agachei-me e toquei o líquido vermelho.

Era sangue. Meu coração ameaçou explodir dentro do peito. Abri a maçaneta, tremendo completamente. Lágrimas enchiam meus olhos e o pânico dominava meu espírito. Quando abri, finalmente, à porta do quarto, gritei de medo, de horror, ao ver a barriga de minha mãe ensangüentada, e era dela que o pequeno rio de sangue brotava.

Minha cesta caiu, derrubando na poça vermelha meus doces favoritos. Mamãe não estava viva.

Acreditei por muito tempo que minha vida perdera o sentido. Que minha utilidade era unicamente para o prazer sexual do crápula que assassinou minha mãe. Ele me usava sempre que se embebedava, e para meu azar, era muito frequentemente. O velho chegava cambaleante, seu hálito forte de álcool me deixava tonta quando sua boca arfava próxima ao meu rosto, enquanto me mordia ou me lambia. O modo como machucava minhas pernas quando as jogava para os lados, ao me violar.

Todos esses atos ficaram grudados em minha memória, exibindo-se com clareza sempre que fecha os olhos, quando me encontrava no escuro de mim mesma. Era como ser tragada para um buraco negro, onde todas as sensações e dores voltavam na mesma intensidade de antes.

Achei que não tinha salvação, até que aquele grupo de pessoas entrou na minha vida.

Rodrik Steiner, Théo Lex, Helena Aagje, Luca Bianchi, Aquiles Aahbran, Alexandria Baker, Belatriz Sutter, e Maximillian Matveev. Todos eles, em suas essências, me alavancaram e me ensinaram cada um uma emoção diferente.

Um deles, em especial, eu não conseguia tirar da cabeça nem por um segundo. Um certo alemão filho de Poseidon; seus olhos e seu sorriso encantador pareciam colados em minha retina, sobrepondo-se à todas as lembranças obscuras que me assombravam. Ceifava todas as sombras negras com um sorriso, fazendo-me sorrir automaticamente, como mágica.

Pousei as mãos na barriga, tentando conter as cócegas em meu estômago. Tornavam-se frequentes sempre que o via ou pensava nele. Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma.

Olhei para o céu do acampamento, onde algumas nuvens insistiam em esconder as estrelas. Eu gostava de observá-las, embora soubesse que jamais as tocaria. Era como ver meus sonhos:

Tão lindos, tão tentadores, porém inalcançáveis para meus bracinhos.

Estava muito frio naquela noite e Max me mataria se soubesse que saí do Chalé de Zeus sem agasalhos e descalça, ainda mais àquela hora da noite. Mas, sinceramente, eu não me importava. Estava sem sono mesmo.

Pisquei, sentindo algo gelado cair em meu rosto. Toquei o pequenino floco de neve com a ponta dos dedos, espantada. Nunca havia visto neve no Acampamento Meio Sangue desde que cheguei, há mais de mês.

Olhei para o pequenino pedaço de gelo derreter com o calor de minha mão. Tão frágil e efêmero... Como um sorriso. Como as pessoas.

Sorrisos eram feitos de felicidade, mas este sentimento era como uma pequena corda de gelo, que ao mínimo calor se desfazia. Tal como as relações entre as pessoas: fáceis de falsificar, e eu aprendi isso cedo demais, quando minha mãe foi enganada por meu padrasto.

Era tudo tão complicado, tudo tão difícil de crer. Meu medo era imenso, pânico total de que minhas mãos acabassem inundadas pelo sangue, como meus morangos naquela noite.

_Fraises sanglantes_, morangos ensanguentados. Doces, porém feridos.

Uma lágrima gelada escorreu de meus olhos.

"Galathea?", ouvi uma voz linda se aproximar de mim. Meu sorriso explodiu no rosto sem que eu pudesse evitar. "O que faz aqui sozinha? Está frio, vem".

Rudy parou ao meu lado, tocando meu rosto. Fitei-o, lindo como sempre foi. Encantador. Eu não sabia como, mas Steiner conseguia me fazer acreditar que tudo era possível, que tudo era fácil e simples; nada era poluído e o mundo era belo.

Neguei com a cabeça. "Está bom aqui".

"Mas pode ficar resfriada", continuou, jogando sobre mim seu próprio casaco "Sem sono de novo?".

Afirmei com a cabeça, fitando o chão.

"Pesadelo?".

Afirmei de novo, agora olhando as estrelas. "Rudy, porque as estrelas são tão bonitas mas ficam tão longe?".

O filho de Poseidon segurou minha mão, não respondendo imediatamente. "Porque diz isso, pequena?".

"Porque eu quero segurá-las", eu disse, esticando minhas duas mãos trêmulas para o céu. "São tão bonitas... quero uma delas para mim... Acho que se eu tiver uma delas num potinho, talvez eu seja feliz de verdade".

Meus pés saíram do chão quando Rudy me segurou em seus braços carinhosos. Pisquei, sem entender, mas segurei seu pescoço com força.

"Se quiser eu a levo, pequena", ele disse, aproximando nossos rostos ao ponto de eu poder sentir sua respiração quentinha em meus lábios. "Levo você até as estrelas, se isso te fizer feliz".

Sorri, deixando mais lágrimas escaparem de meus olhos. "Mas filhos de Poseidon não voam...".

Ele riu, em resposta. "Mas por você eu aprenderia a voar, de qualquer jeito."

Pisquei. Um nó se formou em minha garganta e as cócegas em meu estômago ficaram fora de controle. Meu rosto aqueceu e não consegui conter o sorriso de novo. Respirei fundo, sentindo seu rosto se aproximar ainda mais de mim. Lábios quentes roçaram nos meus, delicados, cuidadosos. Amorosos.

Neste instante eu tive a plena certeza de que não precisaria de nenhuma estrela para ser feliz. Eu precisava somente dele para sorrir sempre, eu precisaria de Rodrik Steiner.

E então tudo ficou mais pleno e perfeito. Nada mais pode me magoar, enquanto eu estiver nos braços daquele que amo.

"_Je t'aime,_Rudy".

"_Ich liebe dich_, Galathea".


End file.
